


Precious Pine Tree

by Phineasflynns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Got a prompt for emotional porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns





	Precious Pine Tree

Two years. 

Dipper Pines had been away from Gravity Falls for two years. He couldn't call, couldn't write, couldn't visit. His parents put a GPS tracker on his phone, and in his car, and Mabel's phone as well so she couldn't switch phones with him and let him leave. Stan's number was blocked, and their phones couldn't call his number. He wasn't allowed to go to friends, they had to come to his house, and if they didn't, his parents made sure Stan's number was blocked from their phone as well. It had eventually reached a point where Dipper didn't know anybody that didn't have Stan blocked in their phone, and he hated it. 

He hated everything that was happening.

They were trying to isolate him- trying to keep him away from the weirdness of Gravity Falls. Trying to keep him away from any demons or monsters or magic that place had to offer and keep him in line in society. They were trying to keep him away from his Uncle; the only adult that ever truly understood him. They were trying to keep him from Soos and Wendy; friends that would do anything to help him in his current situation. They were trying to keep him from Bill.

In the last two years Dipper had watched his parents turn his family away time and time again. The first few months both he and Mabel screamed and desperately pleaded for them to let their family in, even if it was just a moment, but their parents never faltered, blaming Stanford for everything 'horrible' that had ever happened to their children. They refused to listen- to understand that Stanford did nothing but help, and that was all he ever wanted to do. 

It didn't take them long to break Dipper, and before the first year was up it was only Mabel that begged to see their family. Eventually it was only Stanford that came, pleading with the adults to listen to him- to understand that Bill meant their teenage son no harm, and cared for Mabel like she was his own sister. But they never budged, and cast him out every time. 

Eventually he stopped coming too.

But Dipper had been through enough. He couldn't take it anymore- he couldn't handle the nightmares of watching his family get turned away. He couldn't handle Mabel's desperate pleading sobs to let them return to Gravity Falls- let them go back to their family or let their family come to them. Her begging always fell on deaf ears.

Every day for two years Dipper watched his sister fall apart a little bit more, losing more of herself each and every time she was denied the right to see her family. Right alongside Dipper she slowly crumbled to pieces, unable to defy her parents wishes, but desperately wishing she could.

After two years, Dipper put his foot down. In the middle of the night, after his parents had gone to bed, he slipped out of his bedroom and down the hall into his sisters. 

"Psst, Mabes" he hissed, shaking her shoulder gently

"Huh?" she mumbled "Dip? What's going on?" she rolled over and her gaze fell upon her brother, brows furrowing at the sight of the teenager dressed in his day clothes, hat on his head, backpack on his back "What?" she asked again

"I'm leaving." he told her firmly, holding a hand out. "We're leaving." he repeated

Her eyes noticeably brightened and she reached up, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. 

"We're going home?"

His hand squeezed hers

"We're going home." he confirmed

Within ten minutes Mabel had packed everything she deemed a necessity, and grabbed Waddles from the foot of the bed. They slipped out of her room and took off down the stairs, and Mabel hesitated only when they were out of the door

"Wait, Dip!" she whispered, "They can track our car!"

"And that's just what we want them to do." he smirked

They climbed in and he took off, knowing it wouldn't be long before his parents were awake and after them. They didn't travel far before Dipper pulled over, and Mabel recognized one of his friends from school waiting on the curb. They climbed out of the car, possessions on their backs, and Dipper and Trevor traded keys.

"Good luck, man." the redhead smirked, saluting them both before climbing into the car and taking off

Mabel followed Dipper's example and climbed into Trevor's car, and he started it and took off down the road, not a single thought on his mind but home. They drove for hours, and Dipper was immensely relieved that he never spotted his parents car in the rear-view mirror, meaning his plan had worked. His missed his cellphone already, and he could tell Mabel did as well, but the woman had a breathtaking grin on her face, and was radiating joy in a way she hadn't since their last stay in Gravity Falls. Even Waddles seemed to know they were going home, eagerly watching out the window as they neared the town.

As soon as they neared the Mystery Shack Mabel's seatbelt was off, and as soon as they were in the parking-lot her door was opening, and she was stepping out before the car was fully stopped. Dipper all but tore his seatbelt off and pounded on the horn before throwing himself out of the car.

"What's with all the commotion out here you-" Stanford broke off his complaining when he spotted the twins standing in the parking lot, and his eyes widened "Kids!" he cried, instantly jumping off the porch and taking off toward them

"Grunkle Stan!" Both cried at the same time, darting toward the man and throwing their arms around them

He caught them in a tight hug, crushing them into the embrace, and Dipper knew if hugs could last forever the trio would make this one last an eternity. Stan's hands slipped up and down their backs, as if to confirm to himself that this was real, and this was happening. 

"Guys!" Wendy screamed from the porch, and Stan only stepped back so the redhead could hurl herself at the brunettes, holding them securely.

"Dudes!" Soos' scream came next and the group was lifted off the ground in a bear hug, Mabel's laughter bubbling free and echoing through the parking lot, the rest of the group joining in

When their feet touched the ground again, Stan ruffled the twins' hair and offered a warm, relieved grin

"It's great to see you, kids." he paused as the smile morphed into a smirk "So, who's car did you steal?"

Dipper flushed and chuckled nervously

"Trevors" he admitted

"But we didn't steal it!" Mabel piped up "We traded it! He offered to help us. We gave him our keys, he gave us his." she grinned widely "Well, Dip did the trading. I just-" she broke off when they heard the door open, each instantly knowing who was opening it

As if one being everyone in the yard turned to look at the triangle demon opening the door. He didn't need to ask what was going on; he could surely hear it, and not a word was spoken as he and Dipper stared at one another.

Dipper felt tears welling up in his eyes and a grin split across his face, heart feeling like it was being squeezed, stomach flipping as he locked gazes with Bill for the first time in two years.

"Pine Tree.." the demon breathed, and Dipper took a slow step forward

Bill's hand slipped off the door handle and he floated a bit closer. In a split second he took off, form morphing into his human body, and Dipper rocketed toward him, leaping at the demon and letting out a sob as said demon caught him and twirled him around. Bill's hands caught Dipper's legs, allowing them to wrap around his waist, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The twirling stopped after a moment only so Bill could sink to the ground, Dipper held in his lap, tears slipping down his cheeks as he held the teenager tight

"Fuck, I missed you so much, Dipper." he breathed

"I missed you too." Dipper choked out, holding him tightly as all the bottled up emotions from the last two years threatened to overflow, doing everything in his power to keep his tears at bay

They both ignored the flash of Wendy's camera, pulling back moments later to lock gazes again. Bill leaned forward and rubbed their noses together gently

"You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you." 

Dipper's tears broke free and his smile faltered when he let out a shaky laugh

"Fuck, what am I supposed to say to that, asshole?" he cried out, head falling forward to Bill's shoulder 

Bill let out a soft and relieved laugh, pulling the teenager into his arms once more, and Dipper clutched desperately at his clothes, struggling to control himself.

"I-" his voice cracked "I love you." he pulled back to meet Bill's gaze and bumped their noses together once more, nuzzling affectionately 

"I love you too." he breathed, and they leaned forward, lips meeting for the first time in years

Dipper's hands instantly grabbed any part of Bill he had access to, using it to pull the demon closer, one hand landing on the demons shoulder, one hand fisting into his suit on his hip and yanking him forward. Bill pulled the teenager closer in response, and Dipper almost couldn't hold back a sob when he felt tears slipping down Bill's cheeks, Dipper's joining. 

"Yeesh, get a room kids." Stan snorted "We'll be in the giftshop when you can walk again, Dipper."

With that, the group trooped inside, and Dipper didn't bother trying to reply. 

"Take me upstairs." he whispered, and Bill snapped his fingers.

Dipper's back hit his bed and he sighed happily, arching back into the mattress, and Bill smiled before leaning down and connecting their lips once more. 

"Bill." Dipper whispered when their lips parted, and Bill sat up to raise a brow. "I want you to take me." he whispered, "Right now. No foreplay, no teasing, I just-" his voice cracked "I just want you. I need you."

Bill nodded slowly and tenderly captured Dipper's lips in a gentle and reassuring kiss

"As you wish." he breathed, snapping his fingers and ridding them both of their clothes. He snapped once more and the door locked. "Do you want me to use a spell to prepare you, or do it myself?"

Dipper shook his head

"There will be time for that later." he breathed "I just need you right now" 

Bill nodded and muttered a quick spell, and Dipper groaned, hips jerking slightly as the spell left his insides tingling. After a quick confirming glance, he pushed himself into the teenager. Dipper gasped weakly and he legs lifted to wrap around Bill's waist. His hands reached up and landed on Bill's shoulders, and Bill groaned weakly, biting down on his lip.

"Bill." he whispered "Look at me?"

"Of course."

Their lips met once more in a gentle kiss as Bill pulled back and thrust back in. Dipper gasped weakly into the kiss and Bill pulled back, their gazes locking as he moved above the teenager, hands planted on the mattress on either side of him to keep him upright. Dipper groaned weakly at the intensity burning in Bill's eyes, the golden orbs screaming to Dipper about how much the demon loved him, and how much he had desperately missed him. Dipper felt tears welling up again, and knew that his eyes were screaming the same back to the demon.

The tears overflowed, breaking free and slipping down his cheeks, and a look of concern passed over Bill's face, and he paused in his movements. Dipper, however, shook his head and tugged the demon slightly with his legs, encouraging him to continue, which he reluctantly did.

"What's wrong, my love?" he breathed

"I just-" his voice cracked and he slammed his eyes shut for a brief moment, forcing them open a moment later to seek the demons warm gaze "I fucking missed you-" he admitted, pulling Bill down slightly so their foreheads bumped together

Tears welled up in Bill's eyes and he lifted his hands from the bed, body lying flush against Dipper as he cupped his cheeks, tears slipping down his cheeks

"I missed you too." he breathed, "I never want to go that long without you again, Dipper."

"You won't." he promised, clutching the demon close to his body, pushing his face into his shoulder and letting out a sob "I'll never leave you again." he held tighter and the demon wrapped his arm around Dipper and pulled him off the bed, sitting back and shuffling so his back hit the wall and Dipper was seated in his lap.

Without missing a beat, Dipper sat up and began hopping in the demons lap, tears still slipping down his cheeks, their gazes remaining locked as he moved, biting down on his lip to stifle his moans. Bill reached up and used his thumb to gently prod Dipper's lips from between his teeth 

"I want to hear you, Pine Tree." he mumbled "I haven't heard you in years- let me hear you." he bucked his hips upwards and Dipper gasped, nodding his head, reaching a hand up to dry his tears.

"Bill.." he breathed as he rocked his hips, back arching slightly, end already nearing, self control stretched to the limits from years of being apart "Oh, Bill!"

"Shit- Dipper" he breathed, leaning forward and pressing gentle kisses to his collar bone and throat, and the teenager gasped, hips bucking, a cry escaping him when Bill grabbed his length and began pumping in time with their thrusts

"Bill.." he whispered the name like a prayer "I'm so close-" he choked off into an incoherent moan, and Bill groaned, body shuddering "Bill-!" he gasped again

"That's it, Dipper, say my name." he whispered huskily 

Dipper whimpered, and Bill's movements sped up, and within moments both were falling off the edge, Dipper crying out Bill's name, Bill gasping out the teenagers name as his body shuddered beneath him, releasing into the teenager. Dipper moaned at the sensation of being filled, unable to do much more than fall forward into Bill's chest.

Bill lifted his arms and wrapped them tenderly around the teenager, pressing his cheek to the teens head, and Dipper sighed happily.

"I love you." he whispered

"I love you too." he promised, nuzzling the teens hair slightly, earning a soft hum of appreciation from the boy in his arms "My precious Pine Tree, home at last"


End file.
